


FF#28: That's Vegas, Baby

by Punchdrunkdoc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchdrunkdoc/pseuds/Punchdrunkdoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Flash Fiction#28: That's Vegas, Baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#28: That's Vegas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SmoakandArrow's Flash Fiction challenge. Thought I'd give it a shot...

Vegas. Felicity Smoak was back in Vegas.

It had been nine years since she had left the city and travelled across the country to go to college. And she hadn’t been back since.

Until now.

“I thought you were on better terms with your mom?” Oliver asked as they entered their hotel room, worried that was the reason she seemed so down.

When he had suggested detouring through her home town on their way to Mexico, she had said she was fine with the idea. But with every mile that they had travelled closer to Sin City, her smile had dimmed; she had grown quieter and quieter in the car, no longer singing along to the radio, cajoling him to joining her in the chorus. By the time they had pulled up to the entrance of the Bellagio, she had been uncharacteristically silent.

“I am,” she replied, dumping her small suitcase on the bed. “I’m looking forward to seeing her, its just…” she trailed off, turning around to sit on the mattress.

“Just what?” he prompted, in what she was coming to refer to as his ‘Felicity-voice’. It was soft and affectionate and it made her smile up at him as he came over to sit next to her.

“I don’t really like Vegas,” she admitted, her nose wrinkling. “My mom…she loves it here. Even when my dad left us, and she had the option of moving back to Ohio to be closer to her parents, she chose to stay. She loves the lights and the sounds and the chaos. Calls it ‘magical’,” Felicity huffed, then added, “But I could only ever see the ugly side of the city. Growing up here, I never really experienced the Vegas that draws in the tourists. I saw Vegas in the harsh daylight, with all the dirt and the sleaze and the corruption exposed.”

“Well, you are a tourist now. Let me give you that Vegas experience,” Oliver said decisively.

“What do you mean?” she asked, staring up at him in confusion as he got to his feet, took his phone out of his pocket, and started dialling.

He didn’t answer her, just held up a finger for her to wait while he spoke into the phone, “Donna? Hi, its Oliver. Yes, we’re in town but I need a favour. Can we meet up for lunch tomorrow, instead of dinner tonight? I want to take Felicity out on the town,” he spoke the last words while looking Felicity in the eyes, a mischievous smile on his face.

_________

So far on their impromptu roadtrip, they had spent most of their time either travelling, sleeping in bed or not-sleeping in bed. They had grabbed food from gas stations and cafes and eaten a lot of room service. But they hadn’t gone out on a proper date.

Oliver was determined to make up for that; he was also determined to erase the memories of their disastrous first date almost a year ago, one that had ended in fire and ash and heartbreak.

At the end of the night, Felicity tells him he more than succeeded in both fronts.

They had both got dressed up, Felicity back in towering heels and a dress for the first time since leaving Starling City; Oliver in a suit that he bought from one of the many designer stores in the hotel lobby.

They had eaten dinner in the Hotel’s fanciest restaurant, gazing at each other over the flickering candle flame between them, sipping expensive wine and just enjoying each other’s presence.

Gambling followed (of, course), Oliver surprisingly lucky at Roulette and Felicity making a killing at the blackjack table.

They even went dancing (Felicity taking pleasure in teasing Mr. ‘I Don’t Dance’ about his smooth moves). 

And they finished the night in front of the Bellagio Fountains, watching the water dance in the warm desert air, the thousands of lights of the city twinkling above them as they stood wrapped in each other’s arms.

_______

“So, how was last night?” Donna asked the next morning, standing beside Felicity as they waited for the maitre’d to seat them at their table for lunch.

“It was actually kind of…magical,” Felicity admitted with a smile.

“That’s Vegas, Baby,” Donna whispered in Felicity’s ear as she squeezed her daughter to her side.


End file.
